Whatever It Takes
by Hybrid4321
Summary: Hybrid is a man of many identities. He spent many years as an FSB deep cover agent. Spent time in Syria and Afghanistan alongside Spetsnaz Alpha, countless succesful Counter terrorist ops with the Jaegers. So it doesn't seem odd that Six wants him on the team. But nobody trusts him. Is his bio of Hungarian origin another identity? Or is it the truth? And is HE telling us the truth?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**_15 years ago..._**

**Hybrid POV**

"Where is the money?!"

"I-in t-the cabinet!"

"Check the cabinet!"

One man moved to the living room, grabbing the little container that had all the family's money in it. The other was still standing in front of my parents, aimimg his gun at my mother's head.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked my mother.

"Shut up!"

"Why are you doing this?" She asked again.

"I said shut the fuck up!!!"

"Why are you-" She was cut short by a bullet entering her skull, killing her.

They shot my mother, than they proceeded executing my family members. My father, and my sister. Than they shot me in the stomach. I went black, and the next thing I remember is waking up in hospital. I was just 14 at the time.

**_10 years later..._**

**_Denmark_**

My squad and I moved trough the building, sweeping every room and hallway until we had reached the top floor. These terrorists calling themselves 'white masks' have a hold of a politician of some sorts, who we need to save. The Danish government wanted the best, so they sent us in. We were broadcasted live on TV, which is a disatvantage, since terrorists may watch TV, I don't know. It all went well until I spotted a terrorist in the hallway. I shot him, but suddenly bullets were sprayed at us. I couldn't do anything but lay on the floor, praying not to be shot. By the time I got up, some spec ops team killed the dudes hiding and I realised, that all around me were dead bodies of my friends. Moving trough every body, taking their dog tags, I finally found my best friends body. I got on one knee, and couldn't do anything but let the tears fall. We were best friends since kindergarten, and seeing him go by my fuck-up, was just horrible.

**A/N: So that's it for the prologue, next chapter we will be introduced to the Rainbow guys.**


	2. Chapter 1

Nowadays

Hereford, England

Hybrid POV

After reuniting with my nightmares, I finally woke up, realising that I'm about a mile away from the base of the most elite counter-terrorist force, Team Rainbow. Shit, I'm not yet there, but already nervous.

* * *

The driver told me that we arrived, and I just nodded. My palms started sweating as I opened the door. I grabbed my bag, and stepped out. What I first saw, was the colossus building in front of me, with guards, an airfield and recruits running laps. It reminded me of my Jaeger days. Running 80 laps, becouse one member of our squad didn't show up at briefing. But I need to get rid of my history just for once, becouse I'm opening the door. As I stepped in I was greeted by an African-American woman, wearing a suit.

"Good morning, you must be Hybrid. I'm Six, the head of this organization." She told me. I just nodded.

"As of our...tradition, another operator will show you around. Simlilarly to you, she was working with the Jaeger corps. Meet Nøkk."

Before I even realised who it was, the woman clearly known who I am since she literally knocked me on the floor with a hug. Then I have known who Six was talking about.

"Nøkk, get off me." I said.

" *sigh* Fine..."

As we stood up I looked over to Nøkk, who tried to maintain a professional look. But in her mind, she probably wanted to dance in happiness, cuz let's just say we know eachother pretty well.

"I see, so I don't really need to introduce you to eachother."

"Yeah, I know her too well."

To that Nøkk gave me death stare and just whispered 'Idiot' in Danish.

"Alright you two. Nøkk show him around, then lead him to my office."

"Where am I sleeping?"

"Is that a question? You're sleeping with me!"

"Hallelujah."

"Now with that settled, you two ready for the tour?"

"Yes ma'am." Both of us said.

"Then have a good one." Six said as she walked away

Now when I looked over to Nøkk she was showing signs of total happiness, which I've not seen in what? 2 years? She hugged me again, but this time I accepted it. Still no-one in the world has such a spine-breaking hug.

"So you gonna let me go and show me around or not?"

"Yes..."

She started walking so I did the same. We walked through what felt like millions of hallways, I told you the place was really big. As she showed around, I mapped the place out in my mind. The last place she showed me was our dorm.

"So..feel yourself at home. I know it's messy but whatever." She said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Nah, it's good as it is."

"Oh...Alright then. Put your stuff on the bed and I'll take you to Six's office."

I did as she told me, but I took off my shirt, becouse I wanted to change my top. She probably was looking at my back, that had one tattoo on it, a flaming punisher skull, with the flames spreading everywhere on my back. I also exposed my muscles. I was not that built, like I didn't have a biceps the size of my head, honestly I didn't look that strong. But trust me that I could tackle a grizzly bear with ease. Or just one angry buff Russian dude.

I finally found a normal T-shirt. It was just a black AC/DC T-shirt, but it will have to do. I also wore multicam camo pants, black boots and a Glock 17 holstered. I looked back at Nøkk, who's cheeks were bright red. It didn't really go well with her black hair and lipstick.

"So we goin?" I asked.

She snapped back to reality from her dreams.

"Y-Yes. Follow me."

We got out on the hallway, and just started a small talk since there wasn't anything else to do.

"Who were you dreaming of?" I asked.

"N-Nobody..." Her cheeks got redder and redder again.

"Come on."

"Shut up."

"I will, but what's the magic word?"

"Shut the fuck up or I'll slam your head in the wall!!!"

"Almost...It's Hybrid please but close."

We arrived at what seemed to be the office.

"Go in. I'll wait here."

I nodded and knocked on the door, then opened it and went in.

"Hello Hybrid again."

"Ma'am, what do you want from me?"

She passed me a dossier with my picture and name on it.

"Your file. Open for Elzbieta Bosak, Meghan J. Castellano and Nøkk. Classified for everyone else."

"Good"

"Hybrid, I've heard you are suffering from PTSD, do you do anything against it?"

"When shit hits the fan I use anti-depressants"

"I will get you an appointment at our resident doctor for a normal checkup."

"Okay"

"That's all. Dismissed."

"Thank you."

I stood up and left. When I got out, as Nøkk promised, she was waiting for me.

"How did it go?"

"Good."

"You're not so talketive."

"What should I say? How I fucked up 10 families? How I got 8 children grow up without a father becouse I fucked up?! How I got my best friends killed or why am I hunted by my own government?! What the fuck do you wanna hear???!!!"

She ran away with teary eyes. Congratulations Hybrid! You just fucked up another friendship and the only one in this fucking complex! Should've just took my pills... Fucking PTSD.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I think it turned out pretty good.**


	3. Ch 2

10 minutes later

I ran back to my dorm, to hopefully find Nøkk there. I was hoping for getting a second chance, or just a chance to apologize. I finally got to the door, and I tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Nøkk please let me in..."

I heard footsteps from inside and the door being unlocked. I got inside, and the first thing I saw was Nøkk sitting on the bed and crying. Her beautiful face was filled with tears. So I got up next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey. It's not that I meant it. It's not your fault." I said as I rubbed her back.

She hugged me and whispered:

"Just don't do that again and everything will be fine..."

I placed my hand on her cheek and used my thumb to wipe the lone tear flowing down her face.

"Hybrid."

"Hmm?"

"Sebastian I-"

"Nøkk, we need to clear something. I am not Sebastian Kreuger. That is... That is a fake ID. I used to work for the FSB. Russian secret service and special forces."

"Wha...What?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I tell you and I get thrown in the fucking prison! I already had fucked up shit, I reveal my identity and they execute me!"

"Are you Russian?"

"No. Hungarian."

"What's your name?"

"Belián. Horváth."

"Beautiful... Your nickname?"

"Hybrid of course. But some of my Russian comrades used to call me _Nikto_. Means nobody in Russian."

"Why?"

"As an agent I took up like 7 identities, so they called me the nobody since everyone knew me as a different person. You knew me as Sebastian, other people know me differently. Anyways what did you want to say?"

"Nothing..."

"When is chow?" I asked.

"About...right now."

"Wanna come?"

"Of course."

I opened the door for her, and she locked it when we got out.

"I don't want a repeat of last year."

"What happened?"

"Some green haired bitch *khm* *khm* Ela *khm* *khm* broke into my dorm and stole my makeup kit!"

I just couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Why would Ela need your stuff?"

"I dunno. Wait you know her? How?"

"Three letters: F-S-B"

"You were in Grom?"

"Yeah...and we used to date"

"WHAT?!"

"Only for a month, until I was repositioned. And I only took her out once for dinner. It was nothing serious."

We got to the cafeteria and I was greeted by a very familiar face. Alexander 'Tachanka' Senaviev. He was my best friend from Spetsnaz, we were stationed on the same base.

"No way, my bratuha! (brother)" His voice boomed.

"Indeed comrade. How have you been?"

"Good, but what matters is what are you doing here?"

"Well I don't know. Duty called. But as of now this place feels like a 5 star hotel. You know: beautiful women, restaurant quality food, and other little things."

"You didn't change anything"

"I take that as a compliment."

"Now my little brother I've gotta go, you just have fun, I guess."

"Yes sir!" I saluted, jokingly.

He laughed and went away. I took a tray and packed it with fried eggs and bacon. I took seat at an empty table. Nøkk sat down in front of me and we started our little converstion. She asking me questions, and me answering them.

"Oh-oh. I see green hair." She told me.

"I'll go over there. One sec."

I stood up from our table and went over to her. As I got there, she slapped me.

"You lying fuck!" Ela shouted.

"Nice to see you too Ela"

"*sigh* You too..."

"Ela. There is nothing serious between us, right?"

"Yeah...We broke up but... I kinda want you back."

"El, you know we can't. I don't want to end up like that again."

"I know but-"

"No buts Ela. I don't want to be with you. I'm sorry."

"Ela just leave him alone!" A Brazilian woman shouted from across the room.

"Cav just shut up!!!"

The woman came over and pushed Ela away.

"Your only luck is that the guy is fucking cute and I don't wanna spill your blood all over him."

Ela ran away in fear (probably) and it was only me and the Brazilian. I extended my hand and she accepted the handshake.

"Taina Pereira. Caviera on the field."

"Belián Horváth, nickname's Hybrid. Nice to meet you Taina."

"You too." She said with a smile.

She was really attractive but I think I'm attracted to Nøkk more. Who will be the one? Only time will tell.

"Have you been shown around?"

"Yes."

"Wanna do something like sparring or something?"

"Yeah, sure! One sec."

I walked back to my table.

"Nøkk, I'll go with Cav. You okay with that?"

She stood up, and elegantly walked in front of me. She grabbed my shoulder, and whispered in my ear.

"Just be home for dinner _honey_~"

Then she kissed my cheek, let me go, turned around and left. I was still staring at her, not only becouse her other feauture was facing me, just becouse uhh...WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?! But god can she turn me on.

"So we going?" Taina asked

"Of course. Lead the way."

We started making our way to the ring. Meanwhile talked about our personal lives and CTUs and how we got here.

"So uhm anyone you-" She was cut short by loudspeakers.

"Operators Hybrid, Nøkk, Blitz, Ash, Thermite report to the briefing room along with Mira, Ela, Caviera, Bandit and Jäger."

"What is it now?" I asked.

"Training."

"Shit..."

"Why what's it?"

"I'm just a little rusty you know?''

" You?! You're fit as fuck! Girls are fainting left and right when you are walking through the halls. So I don't think so.

"You're maybe right."

"I'm always right. But I will kill you I promise."

"We'll see about that." I smiled and she just rolled her eyes.

We got to the briefing room, and I walked to my team. I changed into my uniform and loaded my G17 and LVOA-C.

The defenfers were sent in first, then we got on our drones. The map was consulate and the hostage was held in the basement.

"Any ideas on their tactics?" I asked.

"Mira will be on site, the others will be roaming probably." Ash said.

"Okay, I have a plan. Thermite, Ash, Blitz. You guys siege the sight. Nøkk flank around. Me and you will deal with roamers."

"Sounds good! Let's do this!" Blitz said.

I started from riot barricade. As I ran through the open area I heard a barricade break and Bandit opened fire. I slid behind cover, but my arm was hit. He ran out of ammo, and as he pulked out the mag I aimed at him and shot him in the head with my LVOA-C.

"Bandit's down."

"Roge-"

"Ash? Ash?! Ahh fuck!"

I kicked the barricade down and moved in checking corners. The visa office seemed clear, until I heard the loud shooting of a Scorpion. Ela shot me 3 times in the back, but I got her injured.

"Ela."

"What?"

"You still can't aim! Ha!"

I aimed my Glock at her face.

"So. Are you gonna kill me?"

"No, I have a better idea." I smiled as a picked her up and used her as a bodyshield.

I was really slow becouse I was injured. I went down the stairs to the basement. I checked the stats: 1v3Ela. Shit. I spotted Jäger on the end of the hall aiming his gun at me.

"Drop the fucking gun or I'll blast her brains out!!!"

Jäger dropped his 416-C and in that moment I shot him in the head. I walked down and Mira opened fire, killing Ela, and hitting my vest. I fell on the ground in pain but mustered all my energy and shot her in the chest 5 times. It was only me and Cav left but I was badly injured. I tried to stand up but Caviera sneaked behind me and kicked me down. I wanted to shoot but the gun jammed. Cav punched me and kicked me multiple times. She unsheated her knife, but I dodged her stab. I jumped up and kicked her to the wall and picked my LVOA-C up from the sling and emptied my mag into her.

"Match over. Attackers win."

I helped Cav up.

"Thanks. You won. And the winner deserves a prize." She said begore she kissed my cheek.

"You look better without facepaint."

"Aww thank you"

Nøkk walked uo to us waving.

"Hi!" She shouted.

"Hey Nøkk." I said.

"Hi Nøkk. I'm gonna go."

With that Cav left and it was only me and Nøkk. She kissed my cheek too.

"What is with you girls and kissing my cheek?"

"Becouse you're cute? And you're kissable?"

"Good points. Why did you want me to come back by dinner anyways?"

"I wanted to cook but then we got the call. But I can still cook."

"No, you don't need to."

"I'm making steak."

"Then cook and count me in!"

"Of course. Let's go."

**_A/N: I'm so so sorry for taking this long to publish this but I think it came out pretty good and long. More chapters coming soon!_** **_Word count: over 2k!!!_**

**_-Hybrid4321_**


	4. Chapter 3

**The next day...**

So last day was pretty awesome. Destroyed a five man counter terrorist team, had a delecious meal and now Nøkk aka the most beautiful woman I've ever seen is sleeping by my side. I wanted to get up but something was holding me down. It was Nøkk, who was laying on top of me, and had her arms wrapped around me. Just what the fuck is going on here?

If it would be any other woman they would've been pushed off me already, but since it's her I just wanna enjoy this very moment. Sadly it didn't last much lonfer as she started moving a little then woke up.

"Hey dream warrior."

"How did I end up like this?"

"Well, you were rolling around and speaking in your sleep and then rolled on top of me and hugged me. By the way could you get off me?"

"Nooot gonna happen."

"Please."

"Just a few more minutes...''

I just sighed and let her rest a little.

"Nøkk get off me"

"fine..." She said very quietly.

I got up from bed and got changed into some casual clothes. Navy skinny jeans and a black Guns 'n Roses T-shirt.

When I turned around, I just saw her blushing.

"What?" I asked.

"You ever looked in a mirror?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed something? Maybe that you are built and hot?"

I just sighed and shook my head, then smiled.

"Are you gonna change?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'll go to the cafeteria."

"Meet you there. Just hold me a seat."

"Yes ma'am."

After that I left the room, and walked to the canteen. I took a tray, filled it with food, sat down, and waited for Nøkk. Soon she showed up, wearing some very, VERY tight pants, earning a lot of attention from men. I thought I was gonna faint becouse she is SO. FUCKING. HOT. I was probably blushing like HELL when she sat down in front of me.

"See something you like?"

"Yes, indeed. But that something is more if a someone."

"Thanks. I also forgot something! How could I forget?"

She walked by my side and kissed my cheeks. I just sighed, but inside I was literally celebrating.

"Are you planning on doing something today?" She asked.

"No, just gonna test my gadget. Why?"

"There will be a party tonight, I thought you'd come you know...with me."

"Of course."

She stood up, ran over to me, and hugged so tight, it was probably tighter than her pants.

"Thank you, you're the best! Wait, what's you gadget?"

"Come and see."

We went to the workshop, and I readied my gadget.

"I can't see it."

"It's on me right now. I look totally normal, but I'm wearing the stealth suit. It removes my heat signature, makes my heartbeats invisible and...just look."

I pressed a button on my helmet, and I went invisible. The gadget has some flaws, becouse my outline can be seen especially outdoors. Just for fun I sneaked behind Nøkk.

"Where are you? Hybrid?"

I touched her back, and she screamed and jumped so high. I deactivated my gadget and helped her up, while laughing like a maniac.

"I thought nothing can scare you."

"Shut up... Other then that it's fucking cool!"

**_5 hours later..._**

The rest of the day was pretty boring until the party. I was laying on the couch listening to AC/DC, waiting for Nøkk to change. Tachanka asked me to wear a tuxedo so I did so. I also made my hair earlier and I looked damn hot. She finally got changed, wearing the some casual clothes. (tight) Yoga pants and a loose T-shirt. She was hot as hell. I may or may not think of this fact too much but that's the truth. She really, REALLY attracts me.

"You ready to- What are you wearing Hybrid?"

"Tachanka asked me to wear it, I dunno why. Also I'm ready. M'lady~"

We walked out the door, and went to the cafeteria. We heard the mudic from like a mile away. When I got there I was greeted by my old fellow colleuges, the Russians. Specifically Timur, Alexandr and Shuhrat. They were all dressed up like me.

"Brother!"

"Timur!"

We shared a bro hug, as we haven't seen eachother in years and we were best friends, almost brothers. Tachanka was more of a father than a brother and Shuhrat... He's an amazing dude.

"Nøkk! One you look amazing, two we'll steal Hybrid from you, okay?" Tachanka said.

"Sure. What are you guys? Spetsnaz in black?"

"Maybe."

"Sorry Nøkk, I'll meet ya when this ends. Until that..." I said before kissing here forehead.

"See ya" I said before leaving.

"Hybrid wait!"

She pulled me closer.

"I have some whiskey at home, I thought we could drink together."

"I wouldn't miss something like that."

"Then be fast with the boys and come home. I'll be there in like 15 mins."

"I'll hang with the boys for about an hour."

"Okay, see you at home"

She finally let me go and walked away disappearing in the crowd. When I got back to the boys, Timur gave me a beer and we got around the table.

"And Comrade Horváth, you told us you'll never be an operator again." Fuze told me.

"Yeah, things uhh...changed"

"Forced join?" Timur asked.

"Yes... I first told Six that I'll never join, but she gave me a choice: Rainbow or be handed over to the Hungarian government."

"What is between you and your government?"

"I was with the special operations battallion back then, I had the bad habit of disobaying orders. And my CO had enough, so he decided that I'll be court martialled. I escaped to Russia, and went for the FSB. But enough military bullshit, let's just drink and talk about personal shit." I said before taking a sip from my beer.

"You guys eyeing for anyone?" Timur asked.

"I'm married and we have three kids." Alexandr said.

"Really? Congratulations!" I said.

"You know I really took a liking to Lera." Fuze said.

"That's why you two were sleeping together?" Timur said, before taking a punch from Fuze, and we all burst into laughing.

"And you Hybrid?"

"I think I'm getting old for this."

"Hey. Hybrid. Look, I'm 54 years old and I'm still not scared from getting old and I could be your father. You're young."

"Thanks. But it's still shit that I'm 34 and single."

"No-one?" Fuze asked

"Indeed. And you Timur?"

"I have no-one as a prey."

Suddenly Lera came to our table.

"Hey guys. Shu wanna dance?"

"Yes! Bye guys!"

"Lucky motherfucker..." I said.

I drank all my beer and decided it was time to go.

"Guys, sorry but I think night is over for me."

"Goodnight comrade." Tachanka said.

"Get that girl Hybrid!"Timur said.

"I will."

I left and walked back to our dorm. I checked if the door was open and it was locked. Wait Nøkk isn't home? After about 10 minutes of waiting she finally got here.

"Hey miss 'I'll be here in 15 minutes' "

"Sorry..."

She poened the door and immidiately changed into some casual stuff. I layed down on the bed but got up as soon as Nøkk poured me a shot of whiskey.

"Cheers."

"Cheers."

I downed it and put my glass on the table.

"You know Hybrid I was eavesdropping you guys the whole time. But one thing really caught my ears. That you are single. Really?"

"Yes... It's fucking awful."

"And don't you want someone?~"

"I'd love to have someone who likes me..."

"You know I'm single too. _But we could make a double~_"

"You mean-" I was silenced by her lips pressed against mine.

It was the moment I had been dreaming of. Is this really happening or I'm just so drunk that I'm hallucinating? We parted away for a little.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too. I always did."

We downed some more shots and kissed more.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry again for the long wait but it takes a lot of time to make these. Also sorry for misspellings I'm writing on phone and it's horrible!_**


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up with a terrible headache, and no memory of last night other then me kissing Nøkk. Multiple times. I tried getting up but I was met with Nøkk's bare breasts in my face. Hopefully I didn't rape her at night. She was moving around, and slowly she opened her eyes.

"Hey Nøkk"

"Morning Hybrid"

I got up and luckily I had clothes on.

"You're naked"

"Yeah I know. Yesterday I drank two shots, you drank eight."

"So I was piss drunk."

"Yes"

"I'm feelin it now, I don't remember anything."

She slowly got up, not caring that she is naked and walked towards me, slowly.

"But I hope you remember this..."

Our lips connected and what started out as a normal kiss formed into a passionate french one. Our tounges battled for dominance, and mine won by a mile. I also grabbed her ass making her let out a little cute moan. After about 30 seconds we parted away gasping for air.

"I couldn't forget something like that."

"Anything else?"

"Oh. Yeah. I love you."

"Perfect."

"Could you get dressed please?"

"Whyyyyy, don't you like it?"

"I definately like the picture, but I've been seeing it for like 15 minutes."

"Fiiiiiine"

She got dressed again in the same clothes she wore yesterday.

"Yoga pants look better on you than on Ela for sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah I don't see why guys aren't falling for you."

"They're scared of me."

"You? You're the cutest, sweetest girl ever."

"After they saw me beat Seamus in CQC they never talked to me. Other then the Russians who occasianally liked to flirt with me."

"That's sad. Do you want me to make breakfast?"

"Yes please"

"Sure"

I fried some bacon and eggs and made some coffee. I gave her a plate filled with food and a mug of coffee.

"You not gonna eat?" She asked.

"No, if I eat I'm gonna throw up."

I sat down in front of her at the table in our room. I got lost in her eyes. Ah she is so beautiful.

"Operators Jackal, Fuze, Lion, Glaz and Hybrid report to the briefing room!"

"Looks like I gotta go."

"That's a mission."

"I'll come back before we leave."

I left the room, and after a long walk trough the hallways I got to my destination. I sat down between Fuze and Glaz and listened for the briefing.

"We have a White mask cell held up in the French Consulate. Mission is simple: eleminate the terrorists. All clear?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Gear up, you'll leave in ten mikes. Dismissed."

We moved to the armory. I got dressed in my digital woodland cargo pants, and a gray tactical jacket, with black boots and brown tactical gloves. I also equipped my plate carrier and chest rig and packed the pouches with STANAG mags. I decided to bring my HK416, with an ACOG, a vertical grip, suppressor and a laser. And to finish it off I grabbed my helmet and my veil. But I didn't put them on yet. I made a quick visit back to my dorm. I knockef on the door and my precious Nøkk opened it.

"I'm going on a mission."

She wrapped her arms around me, and as she let me go, I kissed her. After we let go she slid a picture in my plate carrier.

"Come back home in one piece. Please."

"I will. I will."

I kissed her forehead for on more time and left, running to the runway. I hopped on the side of the Black Hawk and sat down. I got a patch of the Hungarian flag, and put it on my plate carrier in the middle. We were flying low above England. People were looking at our chopper, especially children. I took sat down on one of the seats and checked the picture Nøkk gave me. It was a picture of herself, which I kissed and put it in the area of my heart in my vest.

**_1 hour later..._**

After our helicopter ride we deployed along the riot barricade. We were lit up seconds later. I took out a terrorist sniper, and we moved into the building.

"Glaz, get an elevated position and kill anynody near the windows. Hybrid, clear the top floor. Jackal, Fuze you're coming with me. Let's do this." Lion said in his French accent.

I nodded and activated my gadget. I climbed to the roof, and rappeled in through a skylight above main stairs.

In the hallway there was one terrorist behind the table. I switched to my suppressed Glock 17 while still invisible. I sneaked up behind the dude and pulled the trigger. The only problem is whenever I pull the trigger while invis the cloak deactivates and needs recharge. There was another guy in the consul front desk who noticed me. I shot him once in the arm and twice in the legs. He fell down, growling in pain. I crouched down in front of him, grabbed my knife and slowly pushed it's blade in his throat. I switched to the HK and blasted a hole in a guy's head through a door who was hiding in the bathroom. Next I checked the consulate office and killed 3 people. The administration office was next on the list, which was the biggest room in the floor. I couldn't take it alone.

"Guys, how's the ground floor?"

"All clear." Fuze replied.

"Guys I need help in the admin office, could you guys come?"

"On our way."

Two minutes later they arrived.

"Fuze climb outside and plant your charge. After you blow it we breach and clear." Lion told us.

Fuze did as he was ordered to. After a lot of explosions we entered. I killed a total of six dudes.

"Clear?"

"All clear-" I said but I was shot in the hip.

"HYBRID! NET!" Fuze shouted.

They killed the guy, but I was bleeding fast.

"What's with the injury?" Jackal asked

"Buckshot, it got under the plate!" Fuze said

"Get an IFAK, NOW!" Lion ordered.

I handed Lion my IFAK but he was trembling. I took the stuff out of his hand and patched myself up. I gave myself morphine, and wrapped bandages around my waist.

"Thunderbird this is Red Fox 6-2, we have a wounded, requesting immidiate medevac, over!" Fuze said.

"Red Fox 6-2 this is Thunderbird, affirmative, ETA 1 minute, Thunderbird over and out."

"You'll be okay little brother, we'll get you safe."

"Fuze..."

"Hybrid, just rest!"

"Tell Nøkk I love her..."

"You'll tell her yourself, you're not dying!"

They put me in the chopper and we started flying faster then we could.

I started fainting, but Fuze tried keepibg ne awake by slapping me and making me talk. He kept me awake for an hour of a chopper ride. They put me on a stretcher and smashed trough the doors of the infirmary.

"DOC?! WHERE'S DOC?!"

"Here, what happened??"

"Buckshot in the hip. He patched himself up." Fuze said.

They got off my equipment, and shirt.

"Who patched him up?"

"He patched himself up"

"That's professional work. Holy shit."

"Jackal, get Nøkk here." Fuze said.

"Doc he lost so many blood!"

"I know I know!!!"

They put me on life support and I fainted.

**_Authors Note: Coronavirus update_**

**_So, don't worry I'm not infected :)_**

**_Schools in Hungary got closed, so I get to work a lot more on this book. More chapter coming soon!_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Unknown time later..._**

I felt my eyes slowly opening up, really hurt by the light I haven't seen in a while.

I looked around and tried to realise where am I. I looked down to my chest I saw my beautiful Nøkk's head resting on my stomach.

"Nøkk?"

"HOLY SHIT HYBRID!!!"

She got up so fast, and got beside my face, kissing it everywhere.

"I was so worried you were gonna die..."

"I was thinking if you. That means I'm unkillable."

"I missed you so fucking much, you were asleep for 5 days..."

"Holy shit"

"You lost too much blood. But both of us are A Positive and I gave you my blood"

"I don't know how to thank you..."

She just rest her head on my chest more, keeping full eye contact. Doc got in the infirmary.

"Hybrid, you aren't supposed to be awake in four days!"

"I was always an early riser."

"How are you feeling?"

"Incredible pain in my hip on the left side."

"No missions for atleast two weeks, and definately no 'fun in bed' "

Nøkk sighed and showed a very sad face.

"Yes sir."

"If you have any other issues, came back mon ami"

I got up from the medical bed, and stumbled out of the med bay back to our dorm. When I got in I sat down on the bed. I was followed by my heart, my love, my darling, Nøkk who got beside me, and cuddled up to me really close.

"I love you..." I said while slowly rubbing her back.

30 minutes later we were making out on our beloved couch. She was laying on top of me and we were kissing and cuddling and all that makeout stuff.

"Mmphh And he really asked you to delete his browser history?" Nøkk asked while letting out very small and cute moans becouse I kissed her neck or cheeks occasionally.

"Yes. Greatest last wish ever..."

Nøkk got her face so close to mine, that our noses were touching. I wrapped my left hand around her waist and put my right hand on her ass.

" *giggle* You like that particular place, don't you?"

"I love every piece of your body."

Our lips connected into a passionate kiss.

"It was worth waking up."

"We would have had moments like this sooner or later."

"We should do this more often, cause I love it..."

I kissed the beautiful Danish girl again and again breaking them for only a small intake of breath. As I said before I love every part of her: Her long, black, her black lipstick, her brown eyes and her virtually perfect body.

She started pulling up her shirt, but just as things were about to start, I heard a knock on the door.

"Whoever it is, I'm gonna hang them from a tree."

"Just answer it"

She got off me and I walked to the door, and opened it, to be met by Fuze.

"Comrade, you're awake!"

"Da. What's it?"

"I'm actually here just to let you know, Six wants you in her office.

"Okay."

I got over to Nøkk and whispered into her ear in Danish:

"We'll continue from where we left off, okay?"

She nodded and kissed my cheeks.

"I'll come soon, bye!" I said before leaving the room.

Me and Fuze started talking.

"I see Nøkk likes you"

"Yea, I almost scored home run with her before you came."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"How could have you known? I didn't put up a sign saying 'I'M HAVING SEX, DON'T DISTURB', and I won't. At least you knocked, I had worse occasions."

"And you two are a thing?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Since when?"

"For a week, but I was asleep for five days."

"Yeah, she was by your side everyday, not leaving you for a second. And when you woke up, that's why she kissed you around, right?"

"If we wouldn't have been together, she would have done the same. But enough if me and Nøkk, what about Shu and Lera."

"Stop it with Shu, ever since Lera called me that, the guys have been fucking around with me. Other than that, we got together!"

"Really? Nice!"

"Thanks, but bro we are here. See you around."

"See'ya"

I knocked on the door, and after hearing approoval, I entered.

"Reporting for duty, ma'am"

"Take a seat."

I sat down in front of the desk.

"I pulled your files from the KMZ, KFOR, Jaeger corps, GROM, Alpha, FSB and GRU. That's the most CTUs anyone in this team has served in. And I must say you impressed me. Now I forgot that you haven't signed the contract, and sebt you on a mission. Please sign the cobtract here, here and here. By signing it, you aggree to a 5 year contract"

I signed the contract everywhere.

Six stood up and I did the same.

"Colonel Belián 'Hybrid' Horváth. You are now officially cleared for field duty."

I saluted and thanked her.

"Dismissed, _operator_."

I walked out of the office, and went towards my dorm. On the way I bumped into a woman, who I used to have a crush on. It was Meghan, or Valkyrie as we call her on the field.

"Hybrid?"

"Meghan."

We hugged eachother real tight.

"I thought I'd nevah see ya again"

"Nor did I."

"What are you doing here ya lil spy?"

"I've been recruited that's all."

"You still undercover?"

"Naaah"

"Yay, finally I get to be with the real Hybrid not some Russian spy. Anyways I gotta go."

"See ya."

"See ya. Oh one more thing. You still falling for me?"

"Maybe in your dreams. I have someone anyways"

"Nice. Bye"

We went on our seperata ways, and after a 2 minute walk I got to my dorm. I opened the door and walked in to see Nøkk...nowhere?

"Uhh...Nøkk?"

She jumped out from behind me making me let out a very unmanly scream. She was laughing histerically as I jumped super high and fell down.

"That is revenge for your invisible trick!"

I got up, still terrified from what just happened.

"I think...I deserved that..."

She kissed me and pushed me on the couch.

"Nøkk...what are you doing?"

"Something I wanted to do a while ago..." She said with a grin.

Now, I know that 1. She is a virgin. And 2. that she wants to be the dominant one. I'm not gonna let her do that.

She kissed me wildly, sometimes sucking on my lips. I touched her lower lip with my tounge, begging for entrance. I broke the kiss for a second, just to change our position so I was on top. I was really annoyed by that T-shirt on her, so I took it off her. I rested my eyes on her breasts hidden behind the black bra. I didn't remember them being this big. I went down her neck, kissing it, sucking on it sometimes, leaving marks everywhere. During that sequence, I unbuttoned the bra, and threw it away to some corner of the room. I grabbed one breast, making her moan into our kiss. I played around with it a little more, then changed breasts, giving it the same treatment. She took off my shirt as well. During our wild makeout session, we got rid of most of our clothes, other than Nøkk's thong and my boxers. I removed that thong, and noticed that she us really wet.

"What a naughty girl..."

"If you eat me up, I'll give you a reward..." She said with a grin.

I laid on my knees in front of her, leaned forward until my nose was touching her womanhood, and made my tounge enter. She let out a HUGE moan as I started moving my tounge around inside. Her walls nearly made my tounge suffocate, but god she tasted good.

"Okay enough. Now for the reward."

We literally changed positions, and she took my boxer off, revealing my fully flaccid member. She grinned as she saw my size, and she wrapped her fingers around it, moving her hand up and down. Then she started licking my sides, after that, she moved upper and got my tip in her mouth, then started moving downwards, taking more and more of my size, until it was fully in her mouth. She started deepthroating me, sometimes gagging.

"Cumming"

I came in her mouth, and she swallowed it all.

"Damn you're good."

"Oh thanks... I can't wait anymore. Insert your huge cock in my tight cunt daddy"

"Your wish is an order, princess."

I stood up, and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and held onto my shoulders. I put my member into her.

"AGH FUUUCK!!! SO BIG AGH!!!"

She was moving her body up and down, screaming if pleasure.

"I'm nearly there agh"

"Cum inside me"

"I don't want kids yet"

"Nah I'm on the pill AGHHHH FUUUCK MEE HARDER"

"You're sooo fucking good!"

"FASTER FASTER FASTER OH FUUUUCK! I'M CUMMING TOOOO"

"Cum with me, cum with me!"

"FUUUUUUCK!" She said before squirting on my dick, then I came in her aswell.

"That was fucking amazing..."

"Oh we're not done yet, what were you thinking? I still have my ass..."

She bended forward to the couch.

"Ohh yeah, your huge, thicc ass..."

She spreaded her ass cheeks and I inserted my member in her ass.

"Ohh jesus..."

"It's so fucking tight!"

I started speeding up and soon I was pounding her ass cheeks. She was crying in pain, and in pleasure.

"OHH FUCK ME HARDER AND FASTER!!!"

"It's so good, IT'S SO GOOD!"

"CUM IN ME AS MUCH AS YOU WANT I'M JUST A FILTHY SLUT AND A CUM DUMP AGHHHH FUUUCK!"

"CUMING!"

"DON'T YOU DARE PULL OUT!"

I came in her ass and continued on fucking her ass until I came again. Then I pulled out of her ass, pushed her on the couch, layed on top of her, and started fucking her pussy.

"You really do love my body don't you?"

"I do you little slut!"

"AGH JEEEZ DADDY FUCK ME SO HARD! YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE BRUISES ON MY TIGHT CUNT!''

"I will you filthy slut!"

I took one of her breasts in my mouth, playing with it with my tounge and ny teeth. Nøkk was a moaning mess.

"Daddy, I want you to fuck me from underneath."

She sat on my dick and started bouncing uo and down, her breasts doing the same. I grabbed both of her breasts and started massaging them. Unlucky for me, she was jumping right on the spot I was shot at, but I held in the pain, and it was balanced out by pleasure. Once this ended, Nøkk wanted to aske how I liked it (if she didn't know already), but she fell asleep on our couch. I got us a blanket, and fell asleep too beside the love of my life.

**_A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter! This last part (The lemon) was made by my fellow classmate. Thanks to her! For the next chapter I'm bringing back some action! Stay tuned!_**

**_ -Hybrid_**


	7. Hybrid's Biography

Full Name: Belián Horváth

Nationality: Hungarian

CTU: FSB/Alfa/GRU

Age: 34

Born: 26/08/86

_"One man's war crime, is another man's heroic act."_

Backstory: Born to an avarage family, in Törökszentmiklós, Hungary. Lived a happy life until 14, when in a failed robbery, his entire family was killed, and he was injured. Later, he was adopted into a family, who he still keeps contact with.

Military Background: This part of his bio, was heavily secrative, under the protection, of Russia's secret service. But after some arguments I was given permission to release it to my operators. At the age of 18, he joined the Hungarian Army's Special Operations Battallion. He served 2 years with the unit, serving in Afghanistan. For an unknown crime, he was court martialed, but fled to Russia. He was picked up by FSB, and was offered protection against charges in change for serving as an undercover agent. The agency tasked him to join the Jaeger corps, to find information about their power. He was given the fake identity, of an ex-KSK operator, Sebastian Kreuger. He enlisted the same time as Specialist Nøkk did. He left the academy the rank of captain, and led squads in Iraq. An interesting bond between him and Nøkk was slowly building up, to the point where they became more than friends. At least that's what they wanted to be, but only got there in Rainbow. After serving three tours, he left the corps, and went back to Russia. He was handpicked by Alfa group, to take part in a raid on a suspected terrorists cell Moscow. What seemed to be an easy battle emerged into a daring midnight raid. He saved countless lives of his comrades, and possibly thousands of civilian lives to which, he was awarded with the Hero of the Russian Federation award, the highest medal among all in Russia. Served one last tour before retirement with GRU in [REDACTED]. He retired at the rank of Colonel, highly decorated. He is considered a legend among all branches of Russian military.

Psychological Report: Colonel Horváth, is deeply scarred by his past. The things he has seen, and been through is unimaginable. He has never talked to me about it, all he said was "You better don't know...". He has abilities like being able to calm in the most stressful, crazy situations. In the place, where everyone dies, he remains the one who survives with just a scratch or two.

Gadget: S.P.C.S. Special Purpose Cloak System

This gadget was created by Hybrid himself, in the assistance of a few friends. The system uses a optical illusion, mixed with chameleon like camouflage. The cloak is attached to the uniform, the size of nanometres, invisible to the naked eye. When turned on, it replicates the colours behind it making it look like it's transparent. The gadget is geniusly designed and made. Not without flaws however, the device needs recharge after 20 seconds, and outlines of Hybrid's body and heatwaves can be seen, especially when standing in light.


End file.
